Popcorn Trials
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Bruce and Richard were at home watching Hunger Games until Richard started singing "Eyes Open." Then Batman threw a piece of popcorn... WARNING; FLUFF GALORE!
1. Eyes Open

**Popcorn Trials**

**READ!**

"Eyes opennnnnnnn!" Richard sung.

FLICK!

Suddenly, Richard felt popcorn in his hair, thrown by Bruce.

Richard just glared at Bruce then grabbed the little popcorn bowl and dumped it on Bruce.

Bruce just smiled a little and grabbed the bag of popcorn and dumped it on Richard.

Richard then went to the kitchen to grab two bags of popped popcorn and came back and dumped it ALL OVER BRUCE!

Bruce then flicked a few pieces at Richard.

Richard flicked a few pieces at Bruce.

Then, it started getting faster, at a speed that would make Flash piss his pants.

Then, a full out popcorn war.

**(BREAK-LINE…..BREAK-LINE…. BREAK-LINE….. THIS IS A BREAK-LINE IF U CAN'T TELL…..)**

A few hours later, after Bruce and Richard were asleep on the couch, Alfred came in.

"Dear me," Alfred said.

**WHAT did U think? REVIEW, Comment, AND Whatever ELSE! **


	2. It was training

**Popcorn Trials Ch. 2**

**YEP! I'M MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER! XDDDDDDDDD ONTO THE READING!**

**(At Mount. Justice)**

Everyone was gone doing their own thing.

Aqualad was in Atlantis,

Megan and Artimis were shopping,

Kid Flash was with Flash on a mission to take down Trickster,

Superboy was dragged to Las Vegas with Rocket and Zantanna for a mission too.

All that was left was Robin and Batman in the cave waiting for everyone to come back so Batman could give another mission.

Robin was watching a movie curled up into a blanket on Batman's lap.

Batman said something that required a response from Robin, so… FLICK!

Popcorn was in Batman's hair.

Batman growled at Robin who was too engrossed in the movie.

Batman picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it in Robin's face.

Robin gasped and then looked at Batman.

Robin grabbed the bowl and dumped that onto Batman.

Suddenly, they were both scooping up as much popcorn as they could and hid behind the furnisher.

Robin, who was behind a chair, grabbed some ammo and started throwing at Batman's fort, which was the couch.

Batman did the same.

**(An hour later…)**

The Young Justice League came in with their mentors to see… popcorn? In the Zeta tubes?

They walked into the living room to see the ground covered in popcorn.

"Okay…. Ether popcorn throwing squirrels came in and threw popcorn or someone took a prank too far." Kid Flash said.

Artimis hit him on the head.

"Awwwwhhh!" Wally whined.

"Look!" Artimis said.

Everyone looked to see Robin behind a chair with a gun in his hands.

So, WAIT! WHAT?! A GUN!

Suddenly, a piece of popcorn flew at Robin from behind the couch.

Everyone looked to see Batman behind there with a similar gun.

"Okay… What's going on here?" asked Black Cannarrie.

Robin stood up and said, "Well, Batman-"

Robin was cut off by a piece of popcorn hitting him in the face.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE!" Robin yelled and jumped towards Batman who also jumped.

Then, before you knew it, Batman and Robin pulled the trigger to the gun and popcorn started hitting their target.

A popcorn gun?

Battle cries where heard and more popcorn hitting their target.

Soon after **(Thirty min.) **Batman and Robin stopped.

"So, what where you two doing?" asked Black Cannarrie again.

"Training**,"** Batman said trying to cover up how they were just playing because BATMAN NEVER PLAYS!

"So, are you going to clean this up?" asked Flash.

"No," Robin said and he pressed a button on his belt.

**Agent A L-02**

A man with whitish- brownish hair came into the room wearing a black eye mask with white eye lenses.

The man was also wearing a black butler outfit.

"Yes Master Robin?" Agent A asked.

"Clean up the popcorn please," Robin said.

"Alright Master Robin," Agent A said, and started cleaning up after Batman and Robin.

Everyone had wide eyes.

"You have underlings?!" yelled Flash.

Unfortunately, that didn't get answered… by Batman or Robin.

BUT, I can't say the same for Agent A.

**Mahahahahahaha! **


	3. Taking Down The Bad Guys!

**Popcorn Trials Chapter 3**

**I OWN NOTHING! Carry on!**

It was a dark, not stormy or windy night in Gotham city, where are heroes, Batman and Robin, were flying around dancing… I mean FIGHTING CRIME!

Then, they suddenly got a message from Commissioner Gordon that Joker was robbing a bank.

So they went to stop him!

**(AT THE BANK...)**

Joker was yelling at his goons to get all the money and load up the truck.

"Robin, we have to take this seriously, Joker and his goons have hostages!" Batman said over the com. Link.

"Right Batboss!" Robin said.

So, they snuck up on Joker and….

THUNK!

They shot him with their popcorn guns!

Joker, taken WAY by surprise was in a moment of shock, and then laughing his head off when he saw Robin and Batman with popcorn guns!

"Die Joker!" Batman yelled and Robin and Batman started shooting him again.

THONK! THUNK! THONK! THUNK!

Popcorn after popcorn hit Joker.

Oh, well the reporters had a ball with this, the headlines saying;

"**BATMAN AND ROBIN GONE BERZERK!" **


	4. The Justice League is going DOWN!

**Popcorn Trials Chapter 4**

**Sorry I haven't gotten back in a while, but I've been Playing Slender and other creepy but awesome games. **

(This is where the story starts, then after this Chapter, I will (maybe) play some Slender or something.)

(ON TO THE STORY WITH CHARACTERS THAT I DON'T OWN!) (That's the disclaimer.)

It WAS a normal day in the WatchTower.

Until the Zeta called out;

**Batman 02**

**Robin B-02**

"Batman! Robin!" Superman came flying to the door that opens to the Zeta beams and hallway.

The door opened but no one was there.

A battle cry ran throughout the WatchTower's air.

Suddenly, Batman and Robin were shooting popcorn from guns at anyone they could.

Superman was shrieking like a little girl.

Then he picked up a few pieces of popcorn and yelled; "OFFICAL POPCORN FIGHT!"

Then, everyone in the league was throwing popcorn at everyone.

**(Hours {I meant days} Later)**

"So… who… won?" a painting Black Cannarrie asked.

"Batman or Robin, can't tell, they're still at it." Superman said.

Everyone looked across the room only to see Batman and Robin still throwing popcorn at each other.

"They have to stop in a few hours or so." Wonder Women said.

Well, apparently they didn't have to.

**This was made for; Midnight1906 **

**Thanks for the continued reviews and watches! **


End file.
